Uchiha Blonde
by AKane Moe MoE
Summary: keluarga uchiha hidup yang bahagia. kini harus menghadapi kenyataan harus kehilangan mentarinya. kebahagiaannya. dan segala cara harus dilakukan oleh kepala keluarga untuk membuat mataharinya tak pergi. /kita harus menikahkannya dengan sasuke atau itachi/ tapi mereka laki-laki/itu satu-satunya pilihan yang dapat kita ambil/. BAD SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

UCHIHA BLONDE

**DISCLAIMER : sampai sekarang naruto masih milik MASHASHI KISHIMOTO. Hiks...kenapa bukan aku aja T_T**

**GENRE : FAMILY, ROMANCE**

**PAIRING : entah belum kepikiran.**

**RaTED : T naik rated? ( lambaikan tangan tanda tidak kuat)**

**Warning : shonen-ai, alur gaje, uke feminim, seme abstrak, family yang gak meyakinkan, romance yang tak pantas dibilang romance dlln.**

Seorang pemuda blonde berparas manis, dengan mata biru laut yang jernih, bibir pink tipis alaminya, dengan 3 garis tipis dikedua pipinya ditambah 2 buah lesung pipi di kedua pipinya, badannya yang ramping dengan bobot 46 kg dan tinggi badan yang hanya 160 cm. Sosok yang sempurna untuk seorang gadis. Namun sayang dia bukanlah seorang gadis. Dia pemuda tulen yang terlahir denagn sebuah junior utuh walau ukurannya terbilang kecil untuk usianya yang hampir menginjak 17 tahun.

Ia kini tengah asyik dengan beberapa teman bermainnya, sahabat yang selalu menemaninya sejak sekolah dasar. Yaitu haruno sakura, yamanaka ino, dan hyuga hinata.

Apa? Ini serius. Mereka adalah sahabat naruto. Dan mereka wanita. Memang sejak kecil naruto lebih suka bermain dengan anak perempuan dibandingkan dengan anak-anak ? entahlah nampaknya sudah pembawaan. Kini mereka tengah duduk melingkar dikarpet warna biru muda ke punyaan si blonde. Kamar milik si blonde ini tergolong besar dan nyaman sehingga sering digunakan oleh mereka semua untuk tempat nongkrong, atau hanya sekedar ngobrol kecil bahkan sampai bergosip ria.

"jadi apa yang terjadi naru-chan?," tanya sakura memasang wajah menyelidik dengan kedua tangan dilipat di di depan dada.

" tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab naru-chan dengan senyum garing dan lesu. Ia tidak seperti biasanya selalu tertawa bahkan saat tak ada sesuatu yang lucu sekalipun.

" kalau tidak apa-apa kenapa kau sangat lesu naru-chan, kau tahu kau nampak mencurigakan," tanya gadis pirang aka ino yang sedang asyik memakan keripik kentang yang ada didalam toples yang khusus disediakan ibu naruto untuk cemilan mereka.

"benar,naru-chan. bicaralah! Bukankah kami sahabatmu?," tanya hinata dengan senyum lembutnya yang memang diantara mereka semua hinata adalah satu-satunya yang paling keibu-ibuan.

"hah, baiklah. Aku ditolak lagi dengan shion-senpai," ucap naruto lesu dan sedih.

"lagi?memang kapan kau pernah menyatakan cinta padanya,bukannya kau baru sekarang menyatakan cinta padanya?," tanya ino memasang wajah bingung.

" ish..ish..iish, bagaimana sich kau pig, naruto pernah menyatakan cinta padanya saat shion jadi kakak pembina kita adalah acara pramuka tahun lalu," terang sakura dan hanya dijawab dengan kata 'oh' oleh ino.

"memang apa kurang ku sich? Ganteng iya,Gagah pasti, keren jangan ditanya,"ucap naruto narsis. Setidaknya untuk menghibur diri setelah ditolak. Sedangkan ketiga sahabat naruto mengerling bosan tanda tak terlalu-sangat tak – setuju ucapan naruto. Faktanya naruto tidak memiliki kategori ganteng dalam wajahnya, ia terkesan manis dan cute. Untuk gagah apalagi bahkan dikamar naruto ada 1 set boneka barbie edisi terbaru bulan ini dan sebuah boneka rubah besar berwajah innocent yang bahkan sama cutenya dengan naruto. Untuk keren,entahlah mereka no coment untuk satu kata ini karena mereka bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana.

" aku benar-benar bingung, aku kembar dengan sasuke, iakan? Tapi kenapa shion senpai lebih memilih sasuke. Aku dan sasuke sama. Kami sama-sama uchiha. Kita lahir pada tanggal dan bulan yang kenapa selalu saja sasuke sasuke sasuke, apa sich bagusnya sasuke itu?," cibir naruto memanyunkan wajahnya mengingat jika gadis yang disukainya pernah menyatakan cinta pada kakak kandungnya itu .

" sabar yach naru-chan, meski wajahmu tidak setampan sasuke, tidak seatletis sasuke, tidak sekeren sasuke, dan tidak sepintar sasuke tapi kau itu lebih cantik dari sasuke atau bisa dibilang sesuke tidak cantik dia tampan," ucap hinata blak-blakan. Dan membuat naruto langsung pundung. Ia merasa tidak ada satupun kata-kata hinata yang patut dikatakan pujian. Sementara sakura dan ino hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah.

"hentikan itu hinata, kau membuat naru-chan jadi sedih," sela ino

"tapi itu kenyataan," ucap hinata watados.

"sudah-sudah, hey naruto aku mau tanya. Kenapa kau bisa berbeda dari uchiha yang lain setahuku semua uchiha punya rambut warna raven dan mata berwarna gelap, sedangkan kau berambut blonde dan matamu berwarna biru? ," tanya sakura sedikit bingung dengan kenyataan naruto berbeda dari uchiha lainnya.

" owh itu, sebenarnya itu berawal saat aku masih kecil. Kalian tahu! Aku lahir bersamaan dengan sasuke. Kita kembar tapi sasuke lahir 1 menit lebih awal ketimbang aku. Saat kita dirawat dikamar rawat bayi aku terus menangis sementara kaasan sedang tidur di ruang bersalin setelah melahirkan. Salah satu suster bule yang khawatir karena aku terus menangis akhirnya menggendongku dan mulai menyusuiku. Dan aku menjadi tenang. Dan kata kaasan gara-gara itu aku jadi berbeda. Karena asi pertama yang aku minum bukan berasal dari kaasan," terang naruto dengan wajah innocent-nya. Sementara 3 sahabatnya hanya bisa cengo' dengan cerita bodoh naruto ' memang bisa yach,' batin mereka jawsdroap berjamaah(lagi).

#TOK-TOK-TOK

#clek

"naru-chan, dangonya sudah masak, ayo makan dan ayo kalian juga ikut," ucap mikoto ramah yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuka pintu kamar naruto yang memang tidak pernah kunci.

"hai' kaasan, ayo semua!," ajak naruto bersemangat kepada ketiga temannya. Sementara ketiga temannya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Sesampainya diruang makan. Terlihat mikoto yang kini tengah menuangkan air putih dingin ke beberapa gelas bening yang nampaknya memang khusus disediakan mikoto untuk acara makan dango ini.

"mari makan," tawar mikoto dengan senyum ramah.

"terima kasih bibi/kaasan," ucap naruto cs bersamaan.

#TENG TENG.(bel yang terdapat dipintu depan berbunyi)

"biar aku saja yang buka pintu kaasan," tawar naruto denagn senyum khasnya.

"baiklah, cepat sana!,"

'em,"angguk naru dengan semangat seraya berlari tak kalah semangatnya menuju pintu depan.

"dasar anak itu! selalu saja bersemangat," ucap mikoto Terkikik geli. Sementara teman-teman naruto hanya tersenyum maklum dengan tingkah naruto yang memang sudah seperti itu dari jaman dia masih bau kencur.

" TOUSAN, ANIKI OKAERI," teriak naruto terdengar sampai ke meja makan.

"suara cempreng seperti biasanya," timpal sakura dengan cekikikan kecil di ikuti dengan mikoto dan teman-temannya.

"tadaima," ucap fugaku dan itachi bersamaan saat mereka sampai diruang makan. Sedang naruto saat ini sedang bergelantung dikaki fugaku dan diseret d fugaku dengan senang hati.?

"okaeri," jawab mikoto sekenanya.

"hy, " salam itachi kepada ke tiga sahabat naruto dengan senyum tipis mengagumkan seperti biasanya.

"selamat sore senpai/itachi-senpai/itachi-nii senpai," jawab mereka dengan jawaban berbeda-beda. Wajah blush samar bertengger dipipi mereka ketika ;orang setampan itachi tersenyum lembut kepada mereka.

"tousan..tousan. ayo makan. Naruto buatkan dango untuk tousan.," ucap naruto bersemangat sambil menyeret fugaku kesalah satu kursi dimeja makan.

"dango? Bukankah ini kesukaan sasuke? Kau membuatkan khusus untuk niisanmukan?,"tanya fugaku menggoda naruto .dan sontak saja membuat wajah naruto berblush ria.

"ma..ma..mana mungkin aku membuatkannya untuk niisan, niisan itu jahat padaku. Aku membuatkannya untuk tousan kok," ucap naruto mengelak.

"hahaha...iya iya, tousan makan ya,"

"bagaimana tousan enak?," tanya naruto antusias.

"tunggu dulu naruto, tousan belum memakannya mana mungkin tousan tahu rasanya,"

"bagaimana tousan enak?," tanya naruto lagi antusias

"sebentar naruto, tousan baru saja mau memasukkannya kedalam mulut,"

"bagaimana tousan enak?," tanya naruto lagi.

"tunggu dulu naruto, tousanmu bahkan belum mengunyahnya. Kau tanyakan lagi pertanyaanmu setelah tousanmu menelan dangonya mengerti,' jawab mikoto menyela naruto yang nampaknya akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Naruto menangguk paham dan mulai menunggu fugaku menelan dangonya.

"jadi tousan bagaimana rasanya?enak?," tanya naruto antusias.

"enak, seperti biasa kau sering buat," ucap fugaku tersenyum. Ketiga teman naruto meneguk ludah mereka tak percaya ketika seorang uchiha fugaku yang terkenal dengan kegarangannya dan muka datarnya bisa tersenyum manis dihadapan bocah blonde yang mereka kenal sebagai sahabat mereka.

#SKIP TIME

"kami pulang dulu yach naru-chan,sampai jumpa besok," kata sakura melambaikan tangan pada naruto ketika dia telah meninggalkan kediaman uchiha.

"iya hati-hati dijalan yach," balas naruto dengan melambaikan tangannya,.

"jaa,"

"jaa,"

"hah! Saatnya untuk mandi," kata naruto mulai membalikkan badan masuk kedalam rumah. Tapi sebelum masuk naruto melirik kearah kotak surat disamping pagar rumah terdapat sebuah surat berwarna putih dengan tulisan dari DINAS SOSIAL. Segera saja naruto mengambil surat itu dan membawanya kedalam kediaman uchiha.

#SKIP TIME

"segaaaarnya,,,, akhirnya bisa mandi juga," ucap naruto menggosok-gosok rambut jabriknya dengan sebuah handuk.

"lalala...nanaana..lalalala," naruto bersenandung ria. Ia segera melepas handuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya hingga dia dalam keadakan full naked. Segera saja mengambil sebuah piyama warna putih tulang dengan hiasan wajah kucing berbagai ekspresi.

"makan dulu ah,' ujar naruto segera menuju ruang makan,.

"kaasan, tousan, aniki, sasuke-nii, konbawa minna," sapa naruto bersemangat.

"konbawa/hn," jawab keluarga uchiha kecuali sasuke yang tentu saja jawaban dengan jawaban minimnya.

"kaasan masak apa?," tanya naruto

"kau ingin apa?,"

"emmmh...ramen,aku mau ramen kaasan," jawab naruto bersemangat.

"tidak baik dobe makan ramen terus-menerus. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan.," timpal sasuke tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah buku yang entah apa judulnya.

"aku suka, jadi jangan ikut campur teme jelek..weeek," ejek naruto.

" hn. Pantas saja badanmu kecil makanan yang kau makan tidak sehat," balas sasuke.

"apa kau bilang! Aku tidak kecil buktinya masih lebih tinggi aku ketimbang hinata," balas naruto tak mau kalah.

"ya lebih tinggi kau. Tapi itu hanya 1 cm dobe. Sedangkan kau dibandingkan dengan sakura dan ino kau jelas lebih kecil. Dasar pendek!," ejek sasuke masih tak berpaling dari buku bacaannya. Mendengar penuturan sasuke sontak saja mata naruto mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan tiba-tiba...

"HUUUUUWEEEEEEEEE...KAACAN," tangis naruto dengan linangan air mata mulai jatuh kepipinya.

"sasuke hentikan! Jangan ejek adik terus-menerus. Sudah-sudah jangan nangis. Kaasan buatkan ramen jumbo kesukaan naru-chan tapi jangan nangis ya,"

"tapi kaasan, sasuke-nii bilang naru pendek, naru gak terima,"jawab naruto sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

"gak kok naru-chan gak !lebih tinggi naru-chan ketimbang kaasan,"hibur mikoto mencoba menenangkan naruto.

"tapi untuk ukuran lelaki dia itu pendek," kata sasuke dengan pandangan yang tak teralihkan dari bukunya.

"KAAASAN," rengek naruto.

"hentikan itu sasuke, jangan menggoda adikmu terus-menerus,"perintah mikoto terus menerus.

" ini sesuai kenyataan kaasan, lihat! Tinggi badan naruto hanya 160 cm itu tinggi badan untuk seorang gadis sedangkan untuk seorang pria itu 182 cm sepertiku,"balas sasuke seraya menutup bukunya dan berjalan kearah naruto dengan membandingkan tinggi badannya dengan naruto.

"TOOUSAAN,sasuke-nii jahat," aduh naruto kepada fugaku yang sedari tadi meminum teh hangat dengan sebuah hp di tangannya, nampaknya fugaku sedang facebo*k-an?.

"hentikan itu sasuke, kasihan adikmu.," perintah fugaku berwibawa.

"hn," jawab sasuke singkat padat dan tidak jelas.

"oh ya tousan,ini aku menemukan ini di kotak surat,"ucap naruto sambil menyodorkan sebuah surat.

"apa ini?," tanya fugaku.

"tidak tahu," jawab naruto singkat. Dan segera melahap ramen buatan ibunya yang baru selesai dimasak.

TBC

Fic pertama ya kalau ada


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER : sampai sekarang naruto masih milik MASHASHI KISHIMOTO. Hiks...kenapa bukan aku aja T_T**

**GENRE : FAMILY, ROMANCE**

**PAIRING : entah belum kepikiran.**

**RaTED : T naik rated? ( lambaikan tangan tanda tidak kuat)**

**Warning : shonen-ai, alur gaje, uke feminim, seme abstrak, family yang gak meyakinkan, romance yang tak pantas dibilang romance dlln.**

Flashback

17 tahun yang lalu.

"ini sasuke, waaah lucu sekali," ucap gemas wanita bersurai merah sambil mencubit pipi bayi mungil bersurai raven yang usianya baru 2 bulan.

"ya, aku harap sasuke akan tumbuh jadi anak yang lucu seperti teman-teman seusianya. Tidak seperti itachi, walaupun suka tersenyum tapi anak itu terlalu pandai untuk usianya yang baru 5 tahun," cibir mikoto yang melirik kearah itachi yang sedang duduk diayunan sendiri sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphonenya dan sebuah buku bacaan ensklopedi tebal berbahasa jerman.

"hahaha...harusnya kau bersyukur itachi sudah dari orok pandai,jadi kau tidak perlu susah-susah lagi untuk menyewakan guru private profesional untuk mengajarinya," jawab gadis surai merah itu dengan sesekali mengusap perutnya yang kini sudah tak bisa dikatakan ramping.

"tapi aku lebih suka itachi diusianya sekarang bermain mobil-mobilan dan memintaku membuatkan susu cokelat dan kue kering serta memintaku menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur setiap malam, bukan malah dia yang membuatkanku susu cokelat dan membacakan dongeng padaku setiap malam," tambah mikoto mencibir itachi.

"hahaha...yayaya aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu," jawab wanita bersurai merah tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya.

"kau tahu bahkan setiap pagi itachi yang membuatkan kopi untuk fugaku dan membuatkan roti bakar untuk sarapan pagi, aku rasa peranku secara tidak langsung sebagai istri dan ibu yang baik telah digantikan oleh anak usia 5 tahun,coba kau bayangkan 5 tahun," kata mikoto terus saja menceritakan anak sulungnya yang kelewatan cerdasnya.

"hahaha..oke oke cukup mikoto. Kau membuat perutku sakit. Harusnya kau salahkan gen uchiha yang mengalir dalam anakmu itu. dia cerdas dan dewasa. Entah kenapa aku jadi iri denganmu. Kuharap nanti naruto akan sepandai itachi," kata wanita bersurai merah dengan mengelus lembut perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"naruto?siapa itu naruto?,"tanya mikoto kebingungan

"itu nama anakku. Sebentar lagi naruto lahir. Aku harap dia jadi bayi yang cerdas seperti anakmu," kata wanita bersurai merah bersemangat.

"oh iya kau hamil, berapa usia kandunganmu?,"

" 8 bulan,"

"sebentar lagi berarti dia akan lahir, waah pasti naruto-mu itu kan menjadi anak yang lucu dan manis seperti ayah dan ibunya," harap mikoto.

" ya kuharap begitu,"

END FLASHBACK

Siapa sich yang tidak akan kagum pada sosok pria tampan dengan kulit porselen putihnya, dengan badan yang nyaris kotak-kotak, dengan rambut gaya emo dan mata sekelam malam, hidung mancung bak artis hollywood,dengan bibir tipis nyaris mirip dengan artis hollywood robert pattison. Itulah Uchiha sasuke. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 17 tahun dia sudah berhasil menjadi juara pertama dalam debat ilmiah nasional maupun internasional. Mulai belajar diuniversitas saat usianya 16 tahun. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat beberapa produser serta para pengusaha meliriknya untuk menjadi model dan pemain film layar lebar. Tapi tawaran itu ditolak karena ia tak tertarik dengan dunia entertain.

Menghela nafas panjang Uchiha sasuke saat ini sedang duduk bosan di dalam ruang kelas kampusnya. Nyatanya dosen yang harusnya mengajar pada jadwal ini memutuskan untuk tidak datang karena ada urusan mendadak. Sehingga menyebabkan sasuke menghela nafas berkali-kali.

"woi, Sasuke. Main yok?," tawar salah satu teman Sasuke.

"tidak terima kasih.," tolak Sasuke.

"oh ayolah,kita bisa pergi karaoke bersama, kau tahu banyak gadis cantik yang sedang menunggu kita disana," bujuk teman Sasuke aka Suigetsu dengan wajah blink-blink berharap dengan datang keacara karaoke itu ia bisa melepas gelar jonesnya yang sudah lebih 5 tahun ia sandang.

"tidak," ucap Sasuke ngeloyor pergi. Tanpa peduli Suigetsu yang terus memanggil namanya.

#SKIP TIME

Sasuke berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia bingung mau kemana. Kalaupun ia pulang kerumah pasti ujung-ujungnya ia akan meringkuk dalam kamar dan akhirnya ketiduran. Sasuke butuh suasana baru tapi ia bingung harus kemana.

"Sasuke senpai!," sapa seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu dengan tersenyum manis.

"hn," jawab sasuke singkat,padat,dan tidak jelas.

"apa yang sasuke senpai lakukan disini?,"tanya sakura dengan senyum gembira.

"jalan-jalan," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"owh,"

"bagaimana kalau Sasuke senpai ikut aku saja?,"tanya sakura.

"kemana?,"

"main dirumah hinata, kita mau berenang," jawab sakura gembira.

"owh,"

"naruto juga ikut loch," kata sakura. Sontak saja sasuke yang mendengar penuturan sakura langsung menyeringai keji bak malaikat pencabut nyawa.

.

"sakura,

.

.

.

.aku ikut,"jawab sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dengan aura gelap mengelilinginya. Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba merinding berdiri. 'entah kenapa, aku memiliki firasat buruk,'batin sakura merinding.

0o0o0 si Moe itu akane 0o0o0

"Naru-chan, jangan buru-buru. Harus pemanasan dulu naru-chan. agar nanti waktu berenang kita tidak kesemutan," panggil hinata yang tiba-tiba menghentikan naruto untuk meloncat ke kolam berenang. Naruto saat ini menggunakan celana renang warna hijau muda dengan gambar pemandangan sunshine yang menjadi coraknya kaos oblong warna putih . Sementara hinata menggunakan baju renang sailor warna biru tua campur putih. Sedangkan ino menggunakan baju renang warna kuning cerah bercorak bunga hawai warna putih.

"huft..hinata, tapi aku mau sekarang," ucap naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kecewa.

"tidak boleh naru-chan, pemanasan dulu,"perintah ino tegas dengan berkacak pinggang.

"hah, iya dach," ucap naruto mulai melakukan pemanasan asal-asalan.

"baiklah ayo kita berenang," kata naruto dengan semangat berapi-api.

"tunggu dulu naruto, sakura belum datang. Kau tak mau melihatnya mengamuk seperti minggu sebelumnya,kan," tanya ino sambil membayangkan kejadian minggu kemarin saat mereka lebih memilih berenang terlebih dahulu tanpa menunggu sakura, yang akhirnya membuat mereka tepar tak berkutik dengan 2 benjolan bersarang dikepala mereka.

"emh, naru-chan. lebih baik kita tunggu sakura dulu," saran hinata sedikit ngeri mengingat kejadian minggu lalu.

"huuuu," ngambek naruto dengan sedikit mengembungkan pipinya.

'ada apa naru-chan? kenapa hari ini kau buru-buru berenangnya?," tanya hinata

"bukan apa-apa kok," jawab naruto

"kau yakin?,' tanya hinata lagi.

"tentu," jawab naruto.

"dobe bodoh itu ingin cepat berenang karena ia ingin meninggikan badan, kau tahu berenang dapat membuat kita lebih cepat tinggi," ujar seorang pria raven tampan dengan shirt biru tua dan celana jeans warna hitam dan tas selempang warna cokelat susu.

"TEME, apa yang kau lakukan disini?," tanya naruto mulai berdiri dari aksi jongkoknya dipinggir kolam.

"aku diajak sakura, lagipula aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak akan keberatan kalau aku datang kemari," jawab sasuke menyeringai tipis.

"mana sakura sasuke senpai?,"tanya hinata sedikit blushing saat melihat kehadiran sasuke yang datang pada acara berenang mereka. Ia malu jika ada laki-laki yang ikut bergabung dengan acara berenang mereka. Tapi naruto juga laki-laki kan?. Kenapa harus malu saat sasuke datang sementara naruto yang setiap minggu ikut berenang bersamanya tidak sampai membuatnya malu.

"hn,"

"hey teme, hinata bertanya padamu. ," tanya naruto memandang sasuke dengan pandangan sinis.

"aku tahu," jawab sasuke.

"hy minna," panggil sakura yang kini berlari kearah kumpulan naruto cs dengan menggunakan bikini merah maroon.

"sakura kenapa kau ajak teme kesini?," tanya naruto cemberut.

"tidak apa-apa kan naru-chan. bukankah lebih ramai lebih menyenangkan," jawab sakura gembira.

"tapi kenapa harus si teme menyebalkan yang kau ajak, " ngambek naruto dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

"hoy dobe, aku ini kakakmu panggil aku'niisan'. Lagipula kenapa kau sewot. Hinata saja yang punya rumah Tidak keberatan,iakan hinata?," tanya sasuke tersenyum tipis. Hinata yang mendapatkan senyum maut seorang Uchiha sasuke langsung ngeblush dan mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

"hinata-chan, kenapa kau tega sekali padaku? Aku inikan sahabatmu?,"ngambek naruto mulai malas untuk berenang. Segera saja ia pergi dari kolam berenang.

"hey naruto kau mau kemana?," tanya ino yang mulai angkat bicara.

"aku malas,aku mau pulang," ujar naruto berjalan meninggalkan kolam.

"kenapa kau dobe, daritadi kau selalu marah. Kamu mirip seorang gadis yang sedang pms aja," ejek naruto tidak bergeming.

"kau pengecut dobe," lanjut sasuke. "dasar pendek," ejek sasuke lagi. Sontak membuat naruto membalikkan badan. "aku tidak pendek teme, " jawab naruto mulai tak terima.

"lalu?,"

"aku aku cu..cu..cuman kurang tinggi saja,"

"bodoh itu sama saja dobe," ejek sasuke menyeringai senang.

"huft..baiklah akan aku buktikan aku bisa tinggi atau bahlkan lebih tinggi dari kau," tantang naruto dengan kemarahan yang sudah sampai diubun-ubun.

"baiklah buktikan,"

Naruto segera meloncat kekolam berenang. Ino,sakura, beserta hinata tersenyum lalu ikut melompat kekolam berenang. Mungkin mereka berpikir setidaknya naruto mau berenang.

"sasuke senpai tidak berenang," tanya sakura penuh harap.

"tidak," tolak sasuke berjalan kearah salah satu kursi dipinggir kolam. Dan mulai duduk menghadap kolam. Matanya menatap intens kearah kolam. Memperhatikan objek yang sering ia ejek dengan panggilan 'dobe'. Sedangkan si dobe tengah asyik bercanda dengan ketiga temannya.

"dobe! Katanya kau mau tinggi tapi kenapa kau hanya bermain-main. Mana usahamu.," teriak sasuke dari pinggir lapangan.

"diam kau teme! Orang tua sepertimu mana mengrti tentang cara bersenang-senang," teriak naruto sambil terus bermain ciprat-cipratan air dengan teman-temannya. Sasuke berdiri dari acara duduknya dan berjalan kepinggir kolam.

"dobe!,"panggil sasuke sekali lagi.

"apa sich teme?,' jawab naruto.

#BYUUUUR

sasuke meloncat kedalam kolam dan langsung saja menerjang naruto.

"kena kau!," ucap sasuke mendorong naruto kedasar kolam berenang.

"glubuk..glubuukk...tem...me..aku tidak bisa ber..glubuk nafas,' teriak naruto mangap-mangap mencoba mengapai udara.

"itu hukuman untukmu karena mengata-ngataiku tua,"ucap sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada naruto yang melihat adegan bunuh-bunuhan antara kakak beradik ini hanya diam saja tak berkutik.

"hah hah hah,kau mau membunuhku hah?," teriak naruto sambil meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya.

"hn,"

"hah? Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu,"jawab naruto seraya mengambil kesempatan untuk menjitak kepala sasuke."rasakan itu!," ucap naruto setelah menjitak sasuke dan dengan cepat naruto berenang untuk menghindar dari terkaman sasuke.

"beraninya kau!," sasuke mengeram marah dan segera mengejar naruto.

"AKH," teriak naruto kesakitan. Sasuke nampak terkejut karena ia bahkan belum menyentuh naruto tapi naruto sudah berteriak.

"naruto apa yang terjadi?," tanya teman-teman naruto khawatir.

"ka..kakiku sakit," ujar naruto sambil meringis kesakitan

0o0o0 si Moe itu akane 0o0o0

#TOK-TOK-TOK

Tak ada jawaban. Mikoto akhirnya berinisiatif membuka pintu tanpa permisi. Ruang kerja fugaku nampak sepi tak berpenghuni. Segera saja mikoto menuju ke meja kerja fugaku dan meletakkan secangkir kopi hangat kesukaan fugaku diatas meja.

"apa ini?," ujar mikoto yang tak sengaja menemukan sebuah surat resmi yang bertuliskan dari DINAS SOSIAL. Dengan rasa penasaran mikoto segera membuka surat itu. dan membaca kata demi kata yang terdapat dalam surat itu.

"ini,"

0o0o0 si Moe itu akane 0o0o0

"berhenti meronta dobe,apa kau tidak sadar badanmu ini berat," gerutu sasuke mulai kesal dengan tingkah naruto yang daritadi terus saja meronta minta diturunkan dari gendongan sasuke.

"aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menggendongku, sekarang cepat turunkan aku!," balas naruto.

"lalu kau pulang dengan apa hah? Aku tidak ingin dimarahi kaasan lagi hanya karena membiarkan anak kesayangannya ini kubiarkan pulang dalam keadaan ngesot," cibir sasuke yang mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya.

"ini juga semua salahmu, coba kau tidak mengejarku pasti kakiku tidak akan keseleo dan tidak harus digendong oleh seorang teme,"

"ya ya ya, terserah kau saja. hanya orang bodoh yang meladeni ucap orang bodoh,"

"jadi maksudmu aku bodoh hah?," ucap naruto sambil menempelkan pipinya pada pundak sasuke. Nampaknya ia lelah. Tapi mana lelah dengan sasuke yang daritadi menggendong naruto?

"baru sadar heh?," jawab sasuke menyeringai. Tak ada jawaban dari naruto. Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Dan perlahan sasuke dapat merasakan hembusan nafas teratur berhembus dilehernya. Melirik sedikit. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kediaman uchiha.

**TBC**

SELESAI SUDAH MINNA, SAYA UPDATE KILAT HEHEHE. GAK NYANGKA TERNYATA CERITA YANG AWALNYA HANYA ISENG ADA PEMINATNYA JUGA. BAHKAN ADA YANG REVIEW, FOLLOW, BAHKAN MENGFAVORITKAN CERITA AKANE YANG MASIH ABAL-ABAL. RnR ya?

**Cuap-cuap akane.**

**#Hendriyadi kurosaki**

**#yunaucii**

**#uzumakinamikazehaki**

**# **

Ya ini dach lanjut. Makasih dach mau review.

**#****Saory Athena Namikaze**

Ya, salam kenal juga. Makasih sudah mau review. makasih juga mau koreksi. Akane memang harus banyak belajar.

**#zhiewon189**

Iya,naru manjanya kelewatan. Apalagi yang manjain itu fugaku. Jujur aja kejang-kejang aku nulis itu XD. Gak bisa bayangi fugaku yang terkenal tegas jadi luluh sama anak naru bukan anak fugamiko terus anak siapa donk? #plak (ditanya malah balik tanya).hehehe...entah dichapter ini sudah kejawab apa enggak. Pertanyaan kamu. Tapi makasih yach sudah mau review.

**#Risasano**

Ini genrenya family romance mungkin sedikit drama juga. Moga chapter ini bisa ngejawab pertanyaan risa-shan. Makasih dach mau review.

**#**F**ayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**

**#****Ineedtohateyou**

Mereka kembar tapi beda bapak beda ibu. #plak. makasih atas reviewnya.

**#****kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani**

Emang konflik terpanasnya belum mateng. Seiring berjalannya cerita ini pasti ketahuanku. Makasih atas reviewnya.

**#Mrs. Tara fujitatsu**

Makasih. Masih bingung dengan pairingnya pengennya itanaru Tapi juga pengen sasunaru. Tunggu ajalah. Makasih atas reviewnya.

**#B-Rabbit ai**

Itu bom XD #plak. Makasih atas reviewnya.

**#Luca marvell**

Memang ada apa?XD #plak. Makasih atas reviewnya.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

FLASHBACK

8 tahun yang lalu

"SASUKE!," teriak seorang anak laki-laki memanggil seorang anak kecil berambut raven yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sasuke menoleh kesumber suara yang tadi sempat memanggil namanya.

"ikut main bola yuk!," ajak anak itu sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bola permainannya. Ia Berusaha memberitahukan dengan bahasa isyarat.

"hn,' ujar sasuke mulai berjalan ketengah lapangan menghampiri anak laki-laki yang tadi mengajaknya bermain. Segera saja sasuke meletakkan tas sekolahnya kepinggir lapangan dan mulai bergabung bersama dalam permainan. Permainanpun berjalan semakin seru ketika 10 menit setelah sasuke masuk tim tempat bergabungnya sasuke dapat mencetak 1 gol.

"hey..hey,,hey,lihat itu! itu hinata. Waaaah dia manis sekali," ujar salah satu anak yang berhasil merebut perhatian anak lain yang kini sedang bermain bola.

"disitu juga ada sakura. Gadis yang cantik tapi galak," ujar anak lainnya.

" ino juga tidak kalah dengan sakura dan hinata. Dia itu seksi," ucap salah seorang anak lainnya.

"hey sasuke! Itu naruto kan? Waaah enak sekali jadi naruto, ia dikelilingi oleh primadona sekolah bahkan 3 sekaligus,"

"ya ya ya, nampaknya naruto lebih populer dari pada seorang sasuke,"

"hahaha," tawa beberapa anak. Sementara sasuke dia tak bergeming. Wajah datar dan nampak tidak terpengaruh dengan omongan temannya.

"kurasa naruto juga tak kalah manis,cantik,dan seksi ketimbang hinata, sakura, dan ino. Selain itu wajah innocentnya yang cute pasti untuk orang yang tidak pernah tahu tentangnya menyangka dia anak perempuan," ujar salah seorang anak yang kelihatannya ia sudah memiliki ciri orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Sementara anak-anak lainnya mengangguk setuju. Memang wajah naruto itu cantik mirip anak perempuan.

"aku pulang," kata sasuke tiba-tiba membuat anak-anak yang kini sedang terpesona langsung sadar.

"kenapa mau pulang, kita baru saja mau main lagi,"

"tidak terima kasih," jawab sasuke berjalan kepinggir lapangan mengambil tasnya dan mulai berjalan pulang.

0o0o0o0o0 si Moe itu Akane 0o0o0o0o0

"tadaima ," salam sasuke. Segara saja sasuke melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan sepatunya kedalam rak sepatu dengan rapi. Dan mulai masuk kedalam. Terdengar suara mesin mixer cukup nyaring dari dapur. Mendengar itu sasuke segera menuju kedapur. Dan yang terlihat ibunya tengah mengaduk adonan dengan mesin mixer.

"tadaima," ulang sasuke lagi mendekati ibunya.

"oh kau sasuke, okaeri!," jawab mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Kaasan buat apa?," tanya sasuke.

" kaasan buat nastar, naruto minta kaasan membuatkan nastar seperti yang ada ditelevisi," jawab mikoto mulai mengaduk adonan secara manual dengan sekali-kali menaburkan tepung terigu.

"owh."

"bagaimana sekolahmu sasuke?," tanya mikoto sambil terus berfokus pada masakannya.

"baik," jawab sasuke singkat.

" ," balas mikoto mengerti dengan anaknya yang satu ini memang sangat irit bicara. Sasuke terus memperhatikan mikoto dalam membuat nastar. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian sasuke mulai jengah dengan keadaan diam antara dia dan ibunya.

"kaasan," panggil sasuke pelan.

"hm," jawab mikoto mulai mencetak nastarnya seperti bentuk boneka salju.

"kaasan,"

"hm,"

"kaasan,"

"ada apa sasuke?," tanya mikoto mulai gregetan.

"kaasan,kenapa naruto berbeda denganku? Kata kaasan kita kembar tapi kenapa kita berbeda? Apakah benar aku dan naruto ini saudara," tanya sasuke menundukkan kepala. Sontak saja mikoto yang mendengar pernyataan anaknya mulai menegang dan sedetik kemudian kembali dalam keadaan semula.

"kaasan kan sudah pernah cerita padamu dan naruto dulu," jawab mikoto.

"tapi kaasan tidak mungkin seorang anak kembar itu berbeda. Apalagi kita lahir dalam satu rahim yang sama dan waktu yang sama pula,"

" itu sudah takdir sasuke. Tuhan sudah menggariskan jalan hidup kita masing-masing. Apa yang terjadi pada naruto itu adalah pemberian tuhan. Dan kita wajib menjaganya,"

"aku mengerti," kata sasuke beranjak dari dapur. Sasuke nampak tidak puaas dengan jawaban ibunya. Yang bahkan tanpa sasuke berpikir ia sudah tahu jika ia bukan anak kembar.

END FLASHBACK.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?," tanya fugaku yang tiba-tiba datang.

"ini," tunjuk mikoto pada kertas itu. "apa maksudnya dengan ini?," tanya mikoto sedikit emosi. Fugaku melihat kertas yang ditunjukkan mikoto.

"itu surat," jawab fugaku kalem.

"yang ku maksud dengan isi surat ini. Apa maksud dengan pengalihan hak asuh naruto. Naruto ini anakku," kata mikoto sedikit emosi.

"aku tahu. Mereka ingin mengambil naruto dari kita. Dan aku sedang memikirkan cara agar naruto tetap bersama kita," jawab fugaku seraya menuju kearah mikoto dan memeluk mikoto dengan lembut.

"kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku tentang hal ini ini?," kata mikoto mengeratkan pelukannya pada fugaku.

"aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir," jawab fugaku

0o0o0 Si Moe Itu Akane 0o0o0

Sudah tak asing lagi sejak generasi ke generasi clan uchiha dan clan senju adalah rival dalam segala bidang. Clan uchiha dan senju selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik bahkan kadang mereka melakukan persaingan yang tak sehat dengan sedikit bumbu kelicik untuk mengalahkan rivalnya yang menurut pendapat dunia mereka dalam jajaran yang sama. Sedangkan Baik clan uchiha maupun senju tak suka jika harus membagi kekuasaan dengan clan lainnya.

0o0o0 Si Moe Itu Akane 0o0o0

Itachi tahu kalau adiknya yang satu ini tergolong luar biasa manja dan cengeng. Sejak kecil adik bungsunya ini selalu saja menangis hanya karena masalah sepele dan itu disebabkan pertengkaran kecil saudara kembarnya yang tergolongan pendiam dan juga jahil. Itachi tahu tentang kebenaran yang terjadi antara kedua adiknya. Kebohongan yang diciptakan kedua orang tua mereka dan itachi sadar jika kebohongan itu bukan hanya milik orang tuanya tapi juga miliknya karena ia merasa apa yang telah dilakukan kedua orang tuanya juga menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Awalnya ia ragu untuk menjalaninya tapi rasa sayangnya pada keluarga telah mengalahkan kegundahan hatinya.

Itachi terus memandang sebuah photo dilayar smartphone canggihnya. Wajahnya yang imut dan senyum hangatnya tak pernah luput dari kehidupan itachi. Dengan tergesa itachi segera membuka pintu depan rumah yang daritadi terus diketuk.

"Tadaima," salam sasuke memasuki rumah dengan menggendong adik bungsu di punggungnya.

" yang terjadi pada naruto?," tanya itachi sedikit khawatir.

"dia hanya keseleo,"jawab sasuke singkat dan segera berjalan kekamar naruto yang berada dilantai 2.

"kau yakin dia tak apa-apa?," tanya itachi lagi mengikuti sasuke.

"hn, dia tidur," jawab sasuke.

"owh syukurlah. Kupikir dia pingsan," syukur itachi membuka pintu kamar naruto karena ketidak mampuan sasuke membuka pintu- sasuke lagi gendong naruto jadi susah untuk membuka pintu.

"otousan, kenapa bajumu basah?,"tanya itachi lagi-banyak tanya lo chi- sedikit kebingung melihat sasuke pulang dengan keadaan setengah basah.

"bukan apa-apa," jawab sasuke pergi dari kamar naruto yang tentu saja sebelumnya meletakkan naruto di kasur queen size miliknya.

"hah, anak itu selalu saja seperti itu.," ucap itachi sambil mengelengkan kepala.

0o0o0 Si Moe Itu Akane 0o0o0

"eeenggh...hmmnn," erang naruto memcoba bangun dari tidurnya dengan sedikit gaya ngulet khas uchiha naruto.

"outoto-chan.,kau sudah bangun ," panggil sebuah suara membuat naruto mengerjab sedikit dan menatap seorang pria dengan rambut raven panjangnya.

"aniki,ya?," tanya naruto belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur setengah matinya.

"ayo bangun! Aku bawakan ini untukmu," perintah itachi dengan lembut sambil menyodorkan sebuah nampan berisi kue beberapa makanan dan juga minuman.

"apa ini aniki?," tanya naruto mulai duduk dan mengambil nampan itu.

"ini susu kedelai,ini sandwich telur dan bayam, dan puding pisang," jawab itachi menyebut satu persatu makanan yang ada diatas nampan.

"iiih, kenapa aniki memberikanku susu kedelai? Aku tidak suka susu kedelai. Ini sandwich telur dan bayam juga aku tidak suka," ujar naruto ogah-ogahan.

"bukannya naru-chan ingin cepat tinggi? Kalau ingin cepat tinggi naru-chan harus makan dan minum ini semua," jawab itachi menjelaskan sambil dudk dipinggi ranjang.

"memang bisa?," tanya naruto ingin tahu.

"tentu saja bisa. Aku tahu itu dari buku," jelas itachi

"lagipula aku sudah menambahkan sedikit gula pada susu kedelainya jadi tidak akan sepahit sebelumnya. Dan sandwichnya aku beri keju , dan aku yakin kau tidak akan menolak puding pisangnya. Ini semua makanan yang membuatmu cepat tinggi," tambah itachi menyodorkan segelas susu kedelai.

"uuh baiklah, demi menjadi tinggi aku rela," ujar naruto mulai meminum susu kedelainya. Dan...

"enak aniki, kenapa susu kedelai jadi sangat enak begini?," ujar naruto sedikit terkejut dengan rasa kedelainya yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"aku tambahkan madu, coba sandwich ini?," jelas itachi sambil menyuapi naruto memakan sandwichnya. Naruto mulai mengigit sandwichnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"enak sekali," jawab naruto tersenyum senang.

"syukurlah, aku senang kalau kau senang,"

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Naruto masih sibuk dengan dengan makanannya yang kini hanya tersisa puding pisang itupun tinggal setengah. Itachi hanya diam memperhatikan naruto makan sampai tidak sengaja tangan itachi bergerak menyentuh pipi naruto.

"eh?," ujar naruto kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"ada apa aniki? Kenapa aniki sedih?,' tanya naruto lagi sambil menatap wajah itachi yang tersenyum senduh sambil membelai pipinya.

"naruto,aku...," ucap itachi seketika kemudian diam cukup lama.

"eh?,"

"naru-chan, aku ingin kau terus menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi naruto yang baik dan ceria. Dan apapun yang terjadi kau harus percaya semua yang kami lakukan untuk kebaikkanmu," ujar itachi lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah naruto.

Sementara naruto yang diperlakukan seperti ini hanya memiringkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

"apa maksud aniki?,"

"bukan apa-apa, cepat habiskan nanti biar aku yang cuci piring. Oke," ucap itachi tersenyum senang seperti biasanya.

TBC

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA HEHEHEHEHE. MAAP YA UPDATENYA KELAMAAN. KANE SEMAKIN SIBUK DIDUTA. NGURUSIN INI ITU. MAAP YACH KALAU CHAPER INI MASIH PENDEK. SAYA BENAR-BENAR GAK SEMPAT INIPUN SAYA NGETIK SEKALI DUDUK. NYELESAIANNYA PUN HAMPIR 2 JAM #LEMOT. ADUUUUCH GOMEN. SAYA BENAR-BENAR GAK BISA UPDATE CEPAT DALAM BULAN INI MAUPUN BULAN DEPAN. TAPI KANE USAHAIN BULAN INI BAKALAN SAMPAI CHAPTER 5. DAN MAKASIH YANG UDACH MAU REVIEW,FOLLOW,AND FAVORITE MY FIC.

**#CUAP-CUAP SINGKAT AKANE**

**R:** Sasu emng jahil bgtz ma Naru...  
Ampe bikin Naru marah abizzz...  
Haaah...  
Mdh2an hub Sasu Naru te2p langgeng...  
Lanjut y..

**Kane : **tau' tuch sasu mentang-mentang mirip ayam.#digorok_sasuke. Makasih reviewnya.

**R :** MinaKushi meninggal kah ? karena apa ?

. penasaran sma isi surat Dinas Sosial itu ,,,  
. Klo Naruto tau dia anak angkat ,, bkalan sedih bgt itu ,,, :(

Thanks udah update kilat Author ,,, :D

. Next chap di tungguuu ...

**Kane : **pertanyaanmu belum kejawab dichapter ini. Mungkin chapter depan. Saya juga penasaran sama itu surat, kira-kira pa yach isinya XD. Makasih reviewnya.

**R : **sebenarnya apa sich isi surat itu? saya penasaran dech...  
hehe si teme kok kaysk orang suka gitu...

penasaran sama masa lalu naru...

lanjut...

**Kane:** saya juga gak tahu isi suratnya,kira-kira apa yach? #plak. XD. Kalau orang sukanya macam sasuke bisa kejang-kejang tuch naruto tiap hari dianiaya XD. Makasih reviewnya.

**R : **Jangan bilang incest?  
Wow?  
Mau buat threesome  
Bagus juga tuh  
Ditunggu ya chap berikutnya

**Kane : **ini bukan incest kok, ini insert? #plak –abaikan jawab aneh kane- . nanti ada bagiannya sendiri untuk threesome ataumungkin foursome. Pokoknya tunggu aja dach. Makasih reviewnya.

**R : **jd bener si naru anaknya minakushi? apa mereka uda meninggal?

**Kane : **bukan kok. Naru anak saya #plak. Hehehe. Maap untuk chapter kedepan bakal kejawab pertanyaan kamu. Makasih ya atas reviewnya.

**R : **Tak kirain mereka kembar beneran :p Sasu sk bgt gnggu naru.. . Dinas sosial ? ada apa ?

**Kane : ** kata embahnya spongebob orang yang suka ngejahilin orang tandany pengen orang yang dijahilin cepet mati. #plak . makasih reviewnya

**R : **Lanjut...  
Kok dikit amat?

**Kane : **maap otak lagi mupeng dan lagi sibuk diduta jadi kurang sempat untuk ngetik banyak-banyak. Makasih reviewnya.

**R : **nyahaha! XD  
akane-san.. pairingnya jangan ItaNaru! karna itachi cuma cocok dengan Kyuubi xD #plak  
dan naru itu cuma punya sasu-teme xD #dicidori  
oh ya, aku punya special request nih, mau di kabulin atau nggak itu terserah akane deh. special requestnya, buat chapter diamana Naru terluka karna harus ngelindungi sasuke dong. onegai

**Kane : **saya juga mikir kayak gitu tapi mungkin lebih cocok kalau itachi sama bakoro aja. XD #itachi_langsung_koma. Aku usahain dibeberapa chapter kedepan bakal ada apa yang kamu mau. Jadi tunggu aja. Oke. Pengennya adegan itu ditaruh pertengahan konflik. Makasih reviewnya.

**R : **kyaaa.. penpiknya segerrrr.. semriwing.. XD  
Ayo lanjutkan...  
Boleh kah diriku request pairing-nya jd SasuNaru...hiks...  
Tp gmn author-san aja deh  
keep writing, ne :-D

**Kane : **jadi ingat sama pemain seketsa, pasti bilang semriwing semriwing..., boleh gak yach? Tergantung sama sasuke and narunya mau apa enggak dipasangin

Naru: ogah sama sasu-teme. Dia gila suka nyiksa orang. Bisa kena KDRT mulu. Akunya.

Sasu : hn. Terserah.(ngeloyor pergi)

Makasih reviewnya.

**R : **Gmana klu pairing.a itakyuu sasunaru? Di tunggu lanjutan.a ya

**Kane : **kalau masalah pairing gampang, tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya aja. Makasih atas reviewnya yach.

**R : **Sama-sama 7  
Oh.. ya Author-san boleh tidak nanti aku koreksi ff nya?  
sebenarnya sih mau aku koreksi chap yang chap depan ajalah.  
Yak! Aku tunggu next chap! (o)

**Kane : **oh gak masalah kok. Saya malah senag kalau ada yang ngoreksi jadi bisa belajar jadi yang lebih baik lagi. :D makasih reviewnya.

**R : **hmm.. dari jalan cerita, sepertinya jadi SasuNaru..  
tapi, bolehkah kalau Ahn minta Hint ItaNaru.?  
hmm.. kenapa MinaKushi 'meninggal'kan Naru.?  
itu surat apaan.?  
dari dinas sosial.?  
apa surat itu berkaitan dengan hak asuh Naru.?  
apa Naru akan diambil oleh pihak lain dari keluarga Uchiha.?  
Next.

**Kane : **urusan pair gampang. Kamu peramal yach? Ramalan anda tepat. Hehehe. Makasih atas reviewnya.

**R :** Muehehehe,jadi ini ngga incest sebenernya kan? Wordsnya kurang panjang lohhh,umm... update cepet ya,aku penasaran soalnya. Hehehe

**Kane : **maap gak bisa update diduta bikin pusiiiiing. Tapi tenang aja tetap update kok. Walau gak cepat. Makasih reviewnya

**R :** Cerita nya menarik thor, sasu suka ama naru ya ? Lanjuut ya :D

**Kane : **entahlah saya gak tahu. gimana sas, kamu suka naru kagak?

Sasu : hn. Terserah.(ngeloyor pergi lagi). Makasih reviewnya.

**R :** Critanya bagus saya suka saya suka

Mau tanya ni thor, minakushi kemana? Kok anaknya dititipin ma fugamiko?

Jdi Gak sabar ni baca chap selanjutnya, update kilat yo

**Kane : **gak bisa update kilat sibukkkkk. Banget. tapi pertanyaanmu bakal kejawab dibeberapa chapter kedepan. Makasih reviewnya.

RnR ?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**DISCLAIMER : sampai sekarang naruto masih milik MASHASHI KISHIMOTO. Hiks...kenapa bukan aku aja T_T**

**GENRE : FAMILY, ROMANCE**

**PAIRING : entah belum kepikiran.**

**RaTED : T naik rated? ( lambaikan tangan tanda tidak kuat)**

**Warning : shonen-ai, alur gaje, uke feminim, seme abstrak, family yang gak meyakinkan, romance yang tak pantas dibilang romance dlln.**

**FLASHBACK **

**17 tahun yang lalu**

**October, 10**

**07.00 PM**

"_diharapkan pada seluruh warga tokyo untuk tidak keluar rumah untuk malam ini hingga subuh nanti, dikarenakan badai serta hujan besar melanda hampir keseluruhan kawasan tokyo. Dimohon perhatiannya. Terimakasih," _ucap seorang reporter yang kini sedang menjelaskan keadaan kota tokyo yang bisa dikatakan tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"syukurlah Fugaku-kun sudah pulang," ucap syukur seorang ibu cantik entah pada siapa. Ia kini sedang sibuk memotong-motong beberapa sayuran untuk dibuatankan makanan untuk makan malam sambil menonton televisi yang memang diletakkan didapur.

" Ibu, ibu sedang apa?." Tanya anak kecil berambut raven aka Itachi yang tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri ibunya.

"membuat sup," jawab Mikoto singkat.

"sup apa?," tanya itachi lagi.

"menurutmu apa?," tanya mikoto balik. Itachi diam sejenak. Ia melihat sekitarnya.

"sup wortel,jamur,kentang, kubis, dengan daging, bawang putih, bawang merah, lada, dan juga sedikit garam," jawab iIachi menyebutkan satu persatu bahan dari sup itu.

"benar sekali, kau suka?," jawab Mikoto nampak tak terkejut karena si bocah 5 tahun kesayangannya ini bisa menyebutkan seluruh bahan dalam pembuatan supnya.

" sukaaa oh ya aku lupa ada seledri dan daun bawang juga," sahut Itachi nampak senang sekali.

" baguslah kalau begitu,"

" Ita-chan!," panggil mikoto pada itachi yang kini sibuk memperhatikannya memasak.

" iya Kaasan?,"

" bisakah kau cek keadaan Sasuke dikamarnya. Kaasan takut Sasuke bangun bukannya kau tahu sendiri kalau Sasuke bangun di tidak pernah menangis. Kaasan takut Sasuke jatuh dari kasur lalu bisakah kau panggilkan ayahmu katakan padanya kalau makan malamnya sudah siap," perintah Mikoto pada anak sulungnya itu.

"siap laksanakan bos! ," jawab Itachi senang dan segera pergi kekamar Sasuke untuk mengecek keadaan sasuke.

Itachi berlari senang dengan menirukan gerakan pesawat terbang lengkap dengan bunyi pesawat terbang yang mengalun dari mulut kecilnya. Dua meter sebelum sampai dikamar adiknya ia menghentikan permainan kekanak-kananknya -Itachi kan memang masih anak-anak,wajar donk dia kayak gitu-. Berjalan layaknya orang normal berjalan dia segera menuju kamar adiknya dan membuka pintu kamar Sasuke lalu melihat keadaan adiknya yang nyatanya masih tertidur dengan dot yang melekat dimulutnya dan sebuah boneka beruang dipelukannya. Menghela nafas lega segera saja Itachi beranjak dari tempat itu untuk melaksanakan tugas berikutnya dari bundanya tercinta.

Tak sampai satu menit Itachi telah sampai diruang kerja ayahnya dan mendapati ayah sedang asyik berkutat dengan komputer jadul miliknya.

"Tousan, dipanggil kaasan. Katanya makan malam sudah siap,"panggil itachi tanpa permisi.

"sebentar lagi," jawab fugaku singkat sambil terus mengetik sesuatu entah apa isinya.

"hn," respon itachi lalu pergi. Ia segera menuju ke ruang keluarga dan menyalakan televisi yang kini menyiarkan berita tentang kampaye hitam yang marak terjadi. Dengan santai itachi duduk disebuah sofa empuk warna nila dan menonton acara televisi itu dengan serius.

Beberapa menit keluarga Uchiha fugaku sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kepala keluarga uchiha sibuk dengan komputernya, ibu rumah tangga dari keluarga uchiha sibuk merapikan meja makan dan meletakkan beberapa makanan. Sedangkan anak sulung dari keluarga uchiha sedang sibuk dengan acara televisinya.

#Ting-tung (bunyi bel)

Bunyi bel pintu depan berbunyi. Itachi melirik kepintu depan. Tapi tak ada bunyi bel untuk kedua kalinya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara nonton tvnya.

#Ting-Tung

Lagi-lagi bel berbunyi. Itachi yang mendengar itu sedikit kaget.

'mana mungkin ada tamu pada saat sekarang. Apalagi sekarang sedang badai mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku saja,' batin Itachi mencoba mengenyahkan rasa takutnya.

#Ting-tung

Sekali lagi bel berbunyi. Itachi segera saja bangun dari duduknya dan berlari menuju Bundanya dan memeluk (baca:menerjang) ibunya.

"ASTAGA! Ada apa itachi?," ucap Mikoto kaget dengan aksi pelukan tiba-tiba itachi.

" Kaa.. , ada hantu," aduh Itachi ketakutan tetap tak melepaskan pelukannya pada ibunya.

"hantu?," beo mikoto tak percaya.

"belnya berbunyi kaasan," jelas itachi.

"lalu kenapa kalau belnya berbunyi?bukankah artinya ada tamu," tanya mikoto bingung.

"mana mungkin ada tamu Kaasan, sekarang sedang badai serta hujan besar kaasan. Mana mungkin ada yang bertamu saat-saat seperti ini," jelas Itachi lebih lengkap.

"hahaha.. kau bercanda Itachi," tawa garing Mikoto yang nampaknya membenarkan penjelasan Itachi. Mana mungkin ada tamu pada saat ini kecuali dia itu mahkluk astral yang biasanya suka menakut-nakuti manusia.

#Ting-tung

"Kaasan mendengarnya? Itu bunyi belnya," ucap itachi tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Sementara Mikoto hanya mengganguk tanda juga mendengar bunyi bel tersebut.

"itachi, panggil Tousanmu. Biar Kaasan lihat apa yang ada diluar," kata mikoto mencoba berani.

"ta..tapi Kaasan,"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat panggil Tousanmu. Dan cepatlah! ," perintah mikoto melepaskan pelukan itachi. Itachi lalu mengganguk dan segera berlari kelantai atas untuk memanggil ayahnya.

Hati mikoto berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Itu bukan karena dia sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang ia cintai dan ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya tapi ini berurusan dengan hal yang lain. Dengan langkah bergetar mikoto segera berjalan kearah pintu depan. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya ia telah sampai tepat dipintu depan. Dengan perlahan dia mulai memutar kunci pintu dan dengan perasaan takut bin was-was dia memutar kenop pintu. Mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa dan berdoa dalam hati semoga hantu yang ditemui adalah hantu yang imut atau mungkin tampan setidaknya tidak sampai membuatnya pingsan dan menjerit ketakutan. Dan mikoto membuka pintu...

"ASTAGA!," teriak mikoto

"Miii...ii..kkoo..to," ujar sesuatu didepan pintu.

TO BE COUNTINUE FLASH BACK

Naruto baru bangun dari tidur siangnya yang nyenyak. Dengan langkah gontai ia keluar dari kamarnya.

"kaasan! Kaasan!," panggil Naruto berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Ia mengusap kedua matanya berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

Tak ada jawaban. Mencari kedapur, keruang tamu, keruang keluarga serta kekamar kedua orang tuanya tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi menuju kamar kakak sulungnya. Uchiha Itachi.

" Niisan, Niisan. Apa Niisan ada didalam?," tanya naruto sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kamar itachi namun beberapa menit menunggu tetap tak ada jawaban. Menghela nafas lelah segera saja Naruto beranjak dari tempat itu. ' mungkin saja Niisan tidur,' pikirnya.

Naruto menguap kelelahan sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah mulai meraung-raung minta di isi.

"Kaasan, kaasan, Oh Kaasan," panggil naruto berulang-ulang tapi tak ada jawaban. Dengan inisiatif sendiri Naruto segera menuju dapur berharap menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan.

Naruto mulai mengobok-obok isi lemari es. Tapi isinya hanya beberapa sayuran terutama yang paling banyak adalah tomat, dan daging sapi kualitas terbaik. Dengan tatapan bosan naruto segera menutup lemari es dan berjalan kearah meja makan yang sebelumnya ia mengambil segelas air putih. Naruto sampai saat ini masih bingung kenapa warna air yang rasanya hambar dan menyegarkan ini dinamakan air putih padahal jelas-jelas warnanya bening bukankah harusnya namanya adalah air bening? Tapi kenapa di namai air putih lagi pula yang lebih cocok dipanggil air putih itu adalah susu ataupun air bekas dari mencuci beras, bukahkah itu berwarna putih. Oke mari kita tinggalkan pemikiran konyol seorang Uchiha Naruto yang notabanenya memiliki IQ dibawah standar nasional warga jepang.

#CLEK

Pintu kamar mandi dekat dengan dapur terbuka menampilkan sesosok pria tampan yang sering Naruto panggil dengan sebutan teme padahal jelas-jelas dia adalah kakaknya.

"Dobe!," panggil sasuke pertama kali ketika melihat Naruto tengah duduk sendiri di meja makan sambil melamunkan lamunan bodohnya. Tak ada tanggapan dari si empu. Dengan langkah perlahan ia menghampiri naruto yang nampaknya belum sadar akan kedatangan mahkluk macam Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dobe!," panggil sasuke sekali lagi namun tetap saja tak ada tanggapan. Naruto masih melamun dengan sesekali membuka tutup mulutnya dan terus saja menatap gelas bening yang isinya hanya beberapa mili liter air bening.

"ck," berdecak kesal dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto. Dan tiba-tiba...

#CUP

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat disalah satu pipi chabi milik naruto.

"EH!," kaget naruto yang baru saja sadar dan melirik pelaku utama yang baru saja mencuri ciuman darinya.

"TEME! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!," teriak Naruto sambil mencak-mencak tak jela.

"Berisik Dobe!," balas sasuke yang kini tengah asyik meminum air bening milik naruto yang tadinya sempat ia rebut.

"KENAPA KAU MENCIUMKU?," teriak Naruto mencak-mencak gak terima.

"itu salahmu, suruh siapa dari tadi aku panggil kau tidak mendengar malah asyik melamun. Apa yang kau lamunkan? Jangan-jangan...," kata sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Hei! Aku tidak memikirkan hal yang mesum," jawab naruto dengan wajah merah bukan karena malu tapi karena marah.

"aku tidak pernah bilang kalau kau berpikiran mesum. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Jadi akui sajalah dobe. Hah, adikku yang manis ternyata sudah dewasa," ucap Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

"APA KATAMU! DASAR TEME JELEK, KOLOT, TUA, DAN BAU," umpat Naruto sembarangan dengan uap yang sudah mengelilingi hampir seluruh kepalanya.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh dengan santai ia berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil sebuah tomat di dalam lemari pendingin. Naruto terus bergumam tak jelas. Berkomat-kamit layaknya dukun yang lagi pengen nyantet seseorang.

"Dobe!," panggil Sasuke duduk di kursi meja makan tepat didepan Naruto yang kini melakukan aktivitas komat-kamitnya.

"APA!?,"jawab Naruto dengan nada membentak.

"ehhhmmmm...bukan apa-apa," kata sasuke gak jadi bicara. Keadaan mendadak menjadi hening. Naruto sudah berhenti dari aksi komat kamitnya dan beralih dengan aktivitas barunya yaitu minum air bening bekas Sasuke. (KYAAA...ciuman tidak langsung) sementara Sasuke memilih untuk diam saja menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ngapain lihat-lihat!? Iri loe sama gue karena gue ganteng," ucap Naruto Narsis.

"Elo? Ganteng? HAHAHAHA," tawa sasuke pecah.

"HEY! Kenapa ketawa memang ada yang lucu?!,"

"gak ada," jawab sasuke singkat,padat, dan tidak jelas seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"TEME! Mana kaasan, Tousan, Dan Aniki?," tanya naruto bingung dengan dengan keadaan rumah yang amat sangat sepi.

"pergi,"

"ya pergi kemana?,"

"gak tahu," jawab Sasuke sableng yang dengan seenak jidatnya berjalan pergi kearah kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang cemberut imut gara-gara jawaban Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berguna.

"TEME!," panggil Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

0o0o0o SI MOE ITU AKANE o0o0o0

"jadi bagaimana?," tanya Uchiha Mikoto pada seorang pengacara aka Hatake Kakashi.

"ini sulit. Mereka jelas memiliki hak penuh atas Naruto. Apalagi lawan kalian ini senju. Meskipun aku tahu kalau kalian Uchiha tetap saja itu sulit," jelas Kakashi sambil membetulkan kacamatanya sambil membaca beberapa berkas yang entah isinya apa.

"lalu apa tidak ada cara lain?," tanya Uchiha Fugaku mengharap cemas karena Nampaknya amat sangat jelas kalau dalam persidangan nanti ia akan kalah telak dari Senju.

"hmmmm...," gumam Kakashi nampak berpikir.

"kumohon lakukanlah sesuatu, aku tidak ingin naruto pergi dari hidup kami. Dia anakku dan aku ibunya. Aku yang membesarkannya. Tolong! Lakukan sesuatu," mohon mikoto mulai pasrah.

"sebenarnya ada 1 cara," ujar Kakashi sedikit tidak yakin menggungkap ide yang menurut sedikit ekstrim.

"apa? Apa? Katakan padaku!," ujar Fugaku sedikit mendesak Kakashi.

"tapiiii,"

"katakan saja! apapun untuk Naruto, kami akan lakukan!," kata Mikoto merasa bahagia karena masih ada harapan untuk tetap mendapatkan hak asuh dari buah hatinya tercinta.

"kalian punya anak bukan?," tanya Kakashi tak yakin.

"ya," jawab Fugaku serta Mikoto berbarengan.

"sebenarnya ini sedikit tidak wajar tapi untuk mempertahankan Naruto hanya inilah caranya,"

"apa itu? katakanlah!,"

"Nikahkan Naruto dengan salah satu anak kalian,"

0o0o0o SI MOE ITU AKANE o0o0o0

"hacyiiim!," bersin Naruto tanpa sebab akibat.

"entak kenapa, aku merasa kalau sedang ada orang yang sedang membicarakanku," ujar Naruto yang kini sampai didepan kamar Sasuke.

#TOK-TOK

"Sasuke-nii, Sasuke-nii! Buka pintunya," panggil Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Uchiha Sasuke, beberapa lama menunggu namun tak ada jawaban.

"kemana sich tuch orang? Perasaan tadi dia masuk ke kamar dech," gumam naruto kebingungan. Iseng, Naruto mencoba membuka pintu kamar .

#CLEK.

'Waaah...terbuka," batin naruto senang.

"aku masuk ya, Sasuke-nii," kata Naruto meminta izin.

" ya, masuklah Naruto kalau perlu ambillah apapun yang kau mau," kata Naruto sendiri menjawab pernyataannya yang tadi.

"xixixixi,"

Naruto masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan cokelat susu yang menjadi wallpaper dindingnya. Beberapa barang eletronik serta sebuah meja belajar dan sebuah ranjang berukuran king size tertata rapi. Oooh tentu saja jangan lupakan sebuah kulkas mini yang berada dipojok kamar yang bisa kalian lihat isinya penuh dengan minuman kaleng serta snack dan buah-buahan. Televisi 41 in tepat berada didepan kasur dan jangan lupa ps4 terbaru yang berjajar manis dibawah rak televisi. Kamar Sasuke memang tergolong mewah di antara kamar yang lainnya. Bahkan ada sebuah miniatur perapian otomatis yang dapat dihidupkan hanya dengan sebuah remote kontrol. 'pantas saja teme betah berlama-lama dikamar. Wong kamarnyanya kayak gini,' batin naruto iri karena kamarnya memang jauh berbeda dengan kamar Sasuke. Salahkanlah Naruto yang bodoh saat renovasi kamar dia lebih memilih untuk memenuhi kamarnya dengan boneka-boneka hewan yang memang menjadi kesukaannya sejak ia masih kecil.

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku," tanya Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"ah, maaf maaf aku...," ucap Naruto terhenti ketika memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang benar-benar 'Wow'. Saat ini Sasuke hanya mengenakan sebuah boxer warna biru tua dan sebuah handuk bertengger dilehernya. Otot di sekitar perut dan dadanya terlihat jelas dimata naruto.

"KYAAAAA," teriak naruto sambil mengambil bantal yang ada kasur dan mulai menutup pemandangan yang benar-benar ehemmengiurkanehem.

"berisik Dobe, kenapa kau berteriak,"

"cepat pakai bajumu Teme, itu.. kau memalukan," kata Naruto sambil menutup rona merah dipipinnya serta matanya dari pandangan yang tidak lazim.

"aku sedang tidak telanjang. Aku masih mengenakan pakaian dobe. Lagipula ini kamarku jadi terserah aku mau pakai atau naked sekalipun," jawab Sasuke cuek bebek dan berjalan kearah ranjang lalu merebahkan drinya tanpa ada sedikitpun niat kalau dia akan mengenakan baju.

"TEME sialan! Apa kau tidak punya malu hah ? ," tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

"kenapa aku harus malu? Kau adikku. Kau juga laki-laki. Lagipula boxer inikan juga dari kau. Kenapa haru malu?,"

"eh benarkah? Kapan aku pernah memberikanmu benda seperti itu? ,"

"kau memberikanku saat ulang tahunku tahun kemarin dobe, kenapa kau bisa lupa,"

"ooooh," ujar naruto lemot. 10 detik kemudian

"APAAAA?," ucap naruto nampak kaget.

"ck,kenapa hari ini kau suka sekali berteriak-teriak,"

"Teeee...eemeeee, kaaa...aau mee...ngenakan..nya?,tanya naruto tergagap-gagap.

"tentu saja. apakah ada yang aneh kalau aku mengenakannya?," tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Tiii..daaak koo..k," jawab Naruto mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

'astaga teme menggenakannya. Padahal itukan cuman barang obral murah beli 1 dapat 5,' batin Naruto nampak kaget. Tentu saja kaget . Karena selama ini Sasuke dikenal sebagai pencinta barang-barang bermerk. Bila ada orang yang memberikannya barang tak bermerk tanpa melihat itu bagus apa kagak Sasuke bakalan ngebuang barang itu tanpa pandang bulu siapapun yang memberikan barang itu termasuk kaasan dan tousannya.

."kenapa kau ada dikamarku?," tanya sasuke yang kini asyik merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan sebuah gadget yang sedang ia mainkan.

"hehehe...numpang dulu ya teme! Sebentar sampai kaasan dan tousan pulang," jawab naruto cengengesan.

"kau takut?,"

"hehehe..iya..eh bukan maksudku aku kesepian," ujar Naruto mengelak .

"ini belum terlalu malam dobe, kenapa kau harus takut?,"tanya Sasuke menyeringai jahil.

"sudah kubilang aku kesepian bukan takut teme dan juga aku cuman numpang sampai kaasan dan tousan pulang, jangan pelit-pelit dong!,"

"hn," jawab Sasuke berfokus pada Gadgetnya.

"Teme lihat apa kau ?," tanya Naruto penasaran dengan isi gadget Sasuke. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dengan cara naik keatas ranjang dan mulai melirik kearah layar gadget milik sasuke.

"tidak boleh! Ini bukan untuk anak kecil," jawab Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan Naruto dari pandangan Gadgetnya.

"memang apa yang kau lihat?," tanya naruto dengan secepat kilat merebut Gadget Sasuke. Lalu membaca pesan singkat dari layar gadget tersebut.

**From : shion**

'**memang apa susahnya bilang cinta'**

#DEG

Tiba-tiba jantung naruto berdetak kencang. Pesan singkat dalam Gadget itu entah kenapa membuat jantungnya terasa berdenyut sakit.

"ck, cepat kembalikan," ujar Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto. Dengan menunduk lesu Naruto mengembalikan gadget milik Sasuke.

Mata naruto mulai berkaca-kaca. Rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit.

"Sasuke-nii, aku kembali kekamarku yach," kata naruto sudah tidak kuat membendung air matanya.

"hn," jawab sasuke cuek. Masih berfokus dengan gadgetnya. Naruto segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Selesai menutup kamar Sasuke naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu kamar Sasuke. Air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua mata berwarna biru jernih. Entah kenapa Naruto ingin sekali menangis dan akhirnya Naruto menangis tanpa Suara.

**TBC**

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA NYOOO~. KANE BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN KANE DAN ATAS KE TIDAK TEPATAN KANE. PADAHAL KANE SUDAH JANJI BAKAL NYELESAIAN CHAPTER 5 PADA BULAN JUNI TAPI MALAH DIBULAN JULI BARU UPDATE CHAPTER 4 T.T . MAAFKAN KANE YACH...

SALAHKAN SAJA HOBBY KANE YANG LEBIH SENANG NGUNTIT ARTIS FAVORITE KANE JADINYA NICH FIC TERBENGKALAI. KANE LAGI HOBI-HOBINYA NGUNTIT PACAR KANE YAITU YOSEOBIE #PLAK. TAHU YOSEOB ITU PERSONEL BEAST NYOO~. SEKARANG KANE LAGI JATUH CINTA SAMA YOSEOB JADI KERJAANNYA KALAU BUKA LAPIE PENGENNYA LIHAT YOSEOB JADI LUPA SAMA NICH FIC. GOMEEN YACH SEMUA. MAAP UNTUK CHAPTER INI KANE GAK BALAS REVIEW. MODEM KANE KUOTANYA DACH MENIPIS. JDI GOME YACH. MAKASIH YANG MAU REVIEW, FAVORITE,AND NG FOLLOW FIC ABAL-ABAL KANE. MAAF SEKALI LAGI. HANYA UNTUK CHAPTER NI KANE GAK BISA BALAS REVIEW. SEKALI LAGI MAAF. DAN TERIMA KASIH.


End file.
